Prime suspect
by MariaK98
Summary: The place of action is the city of Boston. The protagonists -detektivy homicide characters. They are all professionals in their field. They are friends, there is no discrimination and that the female half still have to seek respect from male colleagues - a mere formality. They really are not ideal: excessive roughness, sometimes disregard the rules, the character is not a fount
1. Chapter 1

"New day - new opportunities."

These words Adrian says to himself every morning when he wakes up, but today something went wrong. Maybe it's the weather. Monday morning is not pleased with the people of Boston in good weather instead of the sun, as promised by weather forecasters, was a strong rain. Hardly anyone on their own would come out of the house when this is happening, but still working and other things are not postponed just because it is raining. Mrs. Harris didn't need an alarm clock developed over the years reflex, worked a hundred times better than him, and any other day she would have long raced to work, but not today. It did not even awakened by a rustling in the hallway. Sarah came into the apartment and threw the keys on the nightstand.

You're home, SIS?

She ran from room to room and then went into the kitchen to find sister at the kitchen table. The woman was asleep, his head in his hands and judging by the turned off laptop scattered across the table, the papers and the unfinished coffee, she again worked all night. In this woman's life was happening in the moment a lot of, basically all these experiences are related to work, and Harris is well understood and in any case not condemned sister, though this also occasionally happened. His dissatisfaction with judge Harris is usually expressed immediately and did not hesitate in expressions. Perhaps these two have inherited my mother's room.

"Does not itself saves" - not out loud said the Sara sighed sadly and patted her on the head. Adrian straightened up immediately, but literally five seconds later her face grimaced, and she began to knead the neck, which seems to be asleep, as sleep won her over faster than she was able to take a comfortable position for yourself.

\- Good morning, Adri!

\- No. And what are you doing up so early? – she asked, gathering the papers in one pile.

At other times your house not to catch me to talk to you need. What are you again worked all night? Look, just cut it wrong. How do you even go to a site like this? To be honest, JAX after a wild booze in the morning looks better. Maybe I'll take the day off?

\- Are you finished? Great. So stop trying to treat me, please. You see that I already boiled. If you have a burning desire to ride the sister on the brain, let's do this again, and I can't give you an exact guarantee that will allow you to do this. It's hard for me. I have a lot of work, an important thing that we can't reveal for the third month... And plus, each of your can't leave me alone. Unable to explain to him that with whom and how I spend my time is not his concern. And with whom he spends time - I don't care. We only had dinner once, and he himself is there something already invented.

Nervously sneer, Adrian walked away, starting to clean myself up and get ready for work. Her wardrobe was not rich in bright colors, and she almost never wore, believing that she's not a clown, and the profession does not allow. But if this happened, you only used concealer to hide the circles under her eyes, mascara to emphasize the eyes and subtle lipstick. In this he and Sarah were like. By the way, she doesn't eat Breakfast really, except that when you work comes to a sister or friend. Sarah called her to the table pretty soon, and while she was making coffee, Adrian opened the window, pulling out a packet. Striking behind-the-Zhigalko, she set fire to it, inhaling and puffing grey smoke dispersing in the cool air. In her lungs again gets the poison, and what to do? Bad habits always come back. Seemingly as an afterthought Sarah again told my sister about my doubts about my husband, that divorce is somehow delayed. And yet it seemed to her that he has something illegal cranks behind them.

\- And from me what do you want? So I followed him or something, I don't understand. If so, then she somehow. I already have enough problems.

"How about that From me what do you want?". I need your advice.

\- I'm afraid you won't like my advice. Don't stress yourself. And it will pass.

Sara poured coffee from the cezve into a small thermos, which Adrian usually takes with him to work and smiled slightly. Literally a minute later the woman's phone number vibrated and brought to the display name of the partner. She again heard the phrase so used to hearing:

\- There's a dead body - he said the man wants you here.

\- A corpse is a corpse. Once called and said "Harris, in the city of any murder, and I take your visyaki". Okay, on my way.

Dropping the call and stuffed the phone in his jacket pocket, Adrian sadly looked at her sister, making it clear that Breakfast is cancelled and she needs to leave.

\- We'll talk about it. Let's have lunch together today? Great! Shut the door herself.

Taking the flask, and, having kissed her on the cheek, Adrian took the bag from the bench, threw on a jacket and hastily left the apartment. New day - new opportunities and... Corpses.

\- It's time to meet the morning not just in Boston, but in Boston mental hospital. It was the first and last time I participate in your scams, Clark! Look for another idiot and I have better things to do. And the car, by the way, I have! What the hell is going on?

Maura hastily dressed, as she was soaked to the bone because she had the mouth of a suspect without transportation in such a heavy downpour. And the most funny thing in this situation was that this was not necessarily because his alibi was confirmed long ago, colleagues at work, security and the Secretary. John and Adrian personally checked that. Now on the scene have to go, but, having phoned to Harris, they agreed to meet directly at Jane, and together wait for its conclusion about the victim.

\- Well, I'm sorry! How did I know that this client is not interested in us anymore? They all did in my time off, and John let me know about it recently. Well, Maura!

The woman, using the time to spare, turn up the kitchen partner the pots of coffee and put to cook it. Turned out really ugly. Teri is well aware of this.

\- Watts, well my bad, I admit. An unfortunate mistake, better go have your coffee, I almost welded.

\- My only annoying bug was that I had contacted you. When I began to help you when you fired. Since you just got on my neck. This.

• And who said that being a detective is easy? It's pretty easy, but Mrs. Harris even more difficult – she has to gain respect from male colleagues. And not only her. But, anyway, she's a good COP, Despite being rude and sometimes ignores the rules.

On the way to the scene, Harris was in a small tube, and that path seemed to be endless, had to choose the most unusual, but fastest route. Most likely found the girl's body who disappeared a few days ago, although Adrian would like this at the moment is the least. Plus, she could not forget the robbery at the bar of a friend a few days ago. She first acted as a witness. At least the rain is gone...

\- Why you didn't have weapons, Harris?

\- I, you know, on weekends when I go for a drink with friends, forget about the fact that I'm a COP And what these assholes want? A gunfight like in the movies? "Thank God, among us was a COP". PF. By the way, I apologized, and what she was thinking, when arguing with a guy who has a gun pointed at her head? Yes, I know that your gun is always with you. You are the brightest example for all of us, John! Okay, not talk about it. It's the smell. Here that mice or what are you cooking?

\- Here near the dump, specifically asked you to come here so you don't waste your time and not trying to drive there. We have in place.

He quickly carried the woman to the scene, and began to enter in the course of the case, although information was not so much. After she asked to see the left wrist of the girl, which must be drawn tattoo feather. His glasses up, the woman concluded:

Is Sidney Clarke a missing girl. Not missing anymore... One thing is for sure, she's not related to our Clark.

\- What is all this? Will you look at that and not argue with me on the cause of death? Call.

\- I am a forensic scientist? I will more precisely tell Jane, when surveys. We'll argue another time. Near the body were found some correspondence which has'? What do you mean why? So, at least, it will be possible to find out which container was the body. Look, detective, Wilson, and I question Mr. frost. Then tell me, what's the story with surveillance, why Maura is so jerky.

Lunch with Sarah did not work, so how much time was spent on gathering information about the victim, and Jane didn't hurry, even when asked to accelerate with the examination of the victim. She was beaten to the point of exhaustion: had broken both cheekbones, bridge of nose... well, someone was really mad at her. But the husband of this lady crying well, I gotta give him that. Today Adrian and I decided to switch to John duty, as she had something planned, but to go unnoticed failed. She did not take a bag, as in her field of vision appeared the Isles detective from the robbery division.

\- I brought you lists of those who was late earlier, and I want you to look at.

\- Now is not the time!

\- It does not take much time. And I want to apologize for the other night. I just have never had the cops in front of witnesses. Perhaps I was a little pushy...I understand that you have a good reputation, but I already took the pictures. Just take a look.

\- Later, okay? I'm trying to solve a murder, among other things.

Mrs. Harris frowned, pulling on his jacket and black-rimmed glasses. The last time she had bad eyesight.

I'm trying to solve the case of the robbery of the bar your friend. You're a little tired or are you always like this?

\- I told you, I'll look later! I need to be in court. Goodbye.

With these words she took his bag and hurried away, along the way picking up Sarah's number with a proposal to turn the dinner into a family dinner.

The rain finally ended and more was pouring in buckets. It was Mrs. Harris on the arm. She smoked on the porch of the plot of one cigarette, while talking to Maura Watson – colleague, which is also none of the male colleagues did not take seriously, briefly discussed her interrogation, which took place an hour earlier, wished her a good shift and went to his car. Even a few minutes, she breathed in the cool air, and then sat behind the wheel, turned on my favorite radio station went home. Her evening, almost no different from some other days. Along the way she stopped at a supermarket and bought groceries to cook dinner and feed my sister, possibly a niece, but also lectures about the fact that if we eat some sandwiches and scones, you can earn gastritis, also to be fed. And standing in the mirror, she spoke to John. By the way, he was a partner Until they worked undercover. And when Adrian was just beginning his detective work, has become a good friend for her.. but that's weird that he didn't tell her all this when she was at the station. Ten minutes had passed.

\- John, well, leave me alone! I'm very tired, could we finish this later? Tomorrow, for example. If you ask me, you all write down, please, and I just don't have. Say what you want. You can use the default options. Horse or my Kingdom for this. In the aisles reasonable course. And thank you for help. While!

Tube already seemed endless, and Harris decided to shorten the route, circling her a few yards, and she soon left on a road leading directly to her house.

Park your car at the same place as always, Adrian quickly got out of the car, pulled out packages and tsokaya heels, hurried inside. Soon, the woman rose to the desired floor and, finally ,was home. Removing outerwear and shoes off and she went to the kitchen to put the food and little air. Though the street was cool, and the apartment at this time, it was terribly stuffy.

In the analysis of the products never took a lot of time, because it never gained a lot since she lives alone and eats once a day, and that is, do not eat, but this time bought three times because I didn't know how her apartment late Sarah. Once in the family of some ambiguities, it is possible that she wants to go live with her. Just had to change clothes and to have dinner. Yes, but that's Harris-he rarely cooks, but order food somewhere she's not wanted, she decided to treat daughter with her cooking.

And it hasn't even been an hour and a half before the bell rang on the door and Harris, wiping my hands with a towel, hurried to open, sneak peek through the peephole.

\- What kind of people! Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, letting the daughter in the apartment. Hey! Come on we need to Talk.

Going to the kitchen and turning off the stove, Harris poured coffee in the coffee pot and began to set the table, parallel to looking at a daughter who was clearly intrigued.

\- I spoke with John. He'd be happy to help, but... In General, specifically to monitor your pious, no one will, we just don't have time for this right now.

\- Adri, well, you're a detective, you know, all sorts of things for tricks special.

\- And you be the judge, - sarcastically smiled Harris. - If I used my connections and methods before, would know what mom's coming to visit my boyfriend for a long time and would have nailed him. Yes it would have passed even. Although the court would have acquitted me. It would be cool if treason were tried. And that like this bastard. .Change, and then we in homicide are plowing around the clock. Everything. Closing the topic. No work.

Adrian sympathetically smiled at his sister, but then changed drastically in the face.

\- Damn this leg I ever killing me. Maybe their relations will help me to get an x-ray queue? You said you have a friend doctor. Like after a broken leg came back to normal, but sometimes like ache... Maybe there is something together, huh?

\- Yes do not talk nonsense. You just spend days on the heels, and the load on the spine.

\- You and Jane spoke today? Well. Let's eat, okay? I'm very hungry. Go wash your hands.

Sarah nodded in agreement, but Adrian, after seeing his sister's gaze, he continued to set the table.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Adrian agreed with her colleagues about checking the alibi of the husband of the victim, and now she was going on some working questions to the court, to the hospital, and then immediately decided to go to her partners. Throwing a jacket over her white blouse and jacket, the woman hastily changed from slippers to ballet shoes in ankle boots with high heels and hurriedly left the house. It's good that she had her own car, otherwise she would have spent much more time.

In court, Harris did not last very long, because she only had a couple of working questions that were easily resolved, and family ties helped. But in the hospital she had to wait, despite the fact that Sarah arranged everything. But Adrian did not have a single extra minute. They waited for her and for a long time the whole phone was cut off. It was for this reason that Sarah turned off the sound. To talk on the phone with so many people she did not, so she consulted and learned the details only by SMS-messages. One pleased. It seems that the case, which they have opened so long, will finally be closed today, and it's really worth noting. This many detectives cost health, and Teri Clark even suffered a serious injury. Nervously tapping his heel against the tiled floor, Mrs. Harris watched the display of the phone every now and then to control the time. Almost two hours have passed. Really it is impossible somehow faster? Her criminals in the interrogation split faster than this turn. And leaving was uncomfortable, because Sarah negotiated. But when the next SMS came, the woman realized that her leg is not so worried. She gave her place in line to the young girl, gave her a smile and, clinking her heels, left these scenes.

Harris rarely dispersed her car to such a speed, but now found it necessary as never before.

The meeting place was Mr. Clark's house. When Adrian found her colleagues, she was quite surprised. John Terry and Frank were standing near the garbage dump where Mora was digging.

\- Search, come on! John grinned, grinning.

"You know what, if I find a corpse here, then I'll go home."

"Well, do not be angry, we need to find an address, okay?" It is very important.

The man remained standing with Teri, and Frank Tyler approached her, immediately starting to dedicate it to the course of the matter in more detail.

\- I went around all the tenants of the upper floors, and no one saw or heard anything.

"Well, then she was not killed here." Someone had to see or hear something.

Calmly, Harris said, hiding her hands in her pockets.

"But here's the perfect place to hide the corpse." No cameras, no windows are all planned well. And clever. We need to check his alibi, and then again with him to talk. Okay, here we are finished, let's go.

\- Stop-stop-stop! Wait a minute, but what does it mean "here we are finished?" Why did I rummage in this container among the garbage? Anyone can explain this to me?

\- Really. And why did you do all this, Mora? I'm also very interested. Harris grinned.

"Clark said you asked me to do this!"

Laughing and covering her mouth with her hand, the woman hurried off to leave.

"I thought it would be funny!"

Also chuckling, the woman hurried after her colleagues. Well, that was her nature. She sincerely hoped that Mora would not long be angry with her. 

The woman's leg for a long time ached, and she already regretted that today went to work. It is possible that immediately after the interrogation, she would go to the boss and ask for time off to recharge.

The holidays are still very far away, and she still needed, because something still has not been solved. The man was not against only one condition, if anyone submenu.

But who? Shift change no one. Harris decided to deal with it later, and now she was headed in the box, which has long been waiting for her Mr. Clark, clearly not understanding why he was summoned here, and the team of detectives, in turn, clearly understood that the meeting with this man today is not the last. In any case, he had to tell how "fast" moves the investigation. Together with Sarah in the interrogation room came John. Just in case. Who knows what to expect from this man, and the well-being of women. Sarah was staggered.

Container where you dumped your wife is on the other end of the city. And the message sent to your phone sent from the same area.

And that's all you know? Not a lot. She was having an affair. I didn't think it's so important detail to tell us about it when we met for the first time. Now that she's gone, I don't want to think about such things.

Okay, just tell me the name of the person with whom she was having an affair.

Harris threw one leg over the other, so it was more convenient to sit to make notes in a notebook.

\- Matthew...Matthew Worth.

You know where he lives? Maybe you know where he works?

In the business centre. I'll text you the address. Listen, if you need to search my house or office, then just say so.

\- You heard that? Sarah glanced quickly in my partner. - Go to the address that you will say. Thank you, for today is all. And you know what, in such a case as this, the victim needs to know everything, so guys will take advantage of your offer.

After interviewing Sarah went home, and Maura and John started to check the alibi of Mr. Clark. It's so weird, but they still do not know the murder scene. Usually it turns out in a matter of minutes, and then...

Another plus the fact that Sarah lives alone – she can enjoy the solitude and silence not only for personal but also for business purposes. Anyway, she's a workaholic, and any time off ends up reading. Reading new cases.

If the situation has not worsened, because she still does not sit out on sick leave. But if her car is taken away the daughter, it will jump to land on one foot. Still will wear heels. Now Harris changed into more comfortable home clothes, made herself some strong coffee and moved into the living room, creating a perfect working atmosphere. And to work in such silence is a pleasure. Placing his pack of cigarettes and a lighter next to the mug, the woman was wrapped in a warm blanket, put his feet up on the coffee table, making a small SIP from the mug and took up the study is not considered documentation. Sarah had no idea that she had accumulated so much.

"We need to carry it all to the station" - he noted for the woman is not aloud, turning the page.

In the same situation, Mrs. Harris spent about three hours. Coffee has long been empty, and the woman's eyes stuck together from tiredness. Quite without realizing it, Sarah fell asleep, not letting go of the folder and removing his glasses, in black frames.

Soon the trill of the phone woke the woman and she slowly opened her eyes, trying to understand, where is the signal. The phone rang in the room, she had to rise to answer the call.

\- What are ringing, my friend? There was some kind of information? M, was arrested this jerk. Great, so the matter can be considered closed, and give strength to the murder of Sidney Clark. Yes, of course, note. Come!

When finished with the job, Jane Smith came down to colleagues, so were also going to go to Sarah's house, but nobody was in a hurry to move. Then she sat down in the Desk chair Harris and spun it a few times. Teri was finishing the report, saying that she needed five more minutes, but Maura was already putting on makeup.

\- Well, you long have to wait? Clark, your five minutes are long gone. How do you not ashamed? Gear up.

Snorted the woman, looking for double photo frame in which was inserted a photo with Tara, and another photo was shared. With a new year corporate party. It was a good time. It was a good company, it is a pity that now many who are in this picture, is no more. Definitely not in this Department. Many have received the translation and are now in another place, and someone even started a simple civilian life, leaving a high post.

When the detectives finished with their work and had left their jobs as a husky male voice men, marching towards them in the company of a man or slightly older than Maura. That is, he was not more than forty. Thirty-five, maybe. He was holding a box of medium size. It was with this once came here for Adrian Harris.

\- Everyone stay in their seats, I did not let go! I need someone to submit. By the way, very good that you're here, Jane. The rest, I hope everything is in place?

Harris went day! - scratched his head, blurted out John. – In our Department finally new? Glory to the egg, finally, you bitches can find justice, you really let himself go!

\- Robert Balboa!

Had the man, glancing at his colleagues.

But I'd rather you just called me rocky. I'm not used to the full name and abandoned it long ago.

\- John Wilson.

Responsively had the detective.

\- The eternally dissatisfied – Jane Smith – forensic scientist, the best pathologist in Boston. This short – Maura Watson. A great specialist with a great hook. Well, this is Teri Clark. If she'll come to work with a bruise, don't be surprised, it's well deserved. Less at will.

\- And now will dedicate his new partner up to speed. The working day is still not over. And Harris tell that her time off is canceled, she's needed here. Tomorrow.

\- Thank God I'm not a detective! All the while! – with these words the woman hurried out, sending Adrian a TEXT, warning that she can't come for personal reasons.

Such bases Harris obviously did not expect, and arrived to work the next day around noon, she slammed open the door leading into the division, quickly rising in the Elevator to your floor.

\- Good morning, detective Harris. Late no good. Without you the person interrogated.

\- Burn in hell, creature! – hissed the woman, heading to his working place, trying not to limp. – Was it difficult to warn that you are coming so I wasn't expecting anyone like an idiot. And why do I know that I need some damn report from the boss, not from you? It was impossible to call!? Jane, you could not FREE to add a few words? That's right. Go, go upstairs to your room.

\- I understand that Adrian Harris is that you? I confess, I pictured you a little differently. Somehow older or something. Sam asked me to come over to him as soon as you appear in the workplace. Most likely, you want to remove from the case that you are doing, and hands it to me.

The man smiled, hurriedly leaving of colleagues, having decided to go and have a coffee.

Gimme fifty, Maura, I'm told that Harris did not bring this matter to an end.

But...um... who is he? What the hell is he here... Perfect! Only one day I wasn't here, and they are doing...I to the boss, and if he tells me what I don't like, send to hospital send, I... I haven't figured out what I'll do with you, but it will be scary!


	3. Chapter 3

"New day - new opportunities."

These words Adrian says to himself every morning when he wakes up, but today something went wrong. Maybe it's the weather. Monday morning is not pleased with the people of Boston in good weather instead of the sun, as promised by weather forecasters, was a strong rain. Hardly anyone on their own would come out of the house when this is happening, but still working and other things are not postponed just because it is raining. Mrs. Harris didn't need an alarm clock developed over the years reflex, worked a hundred times better than him, and any other day she would have long raced to work, but not today. It did not even awakened by a rustling in the hallway. Sarah came into the apartment and threw the keys on the nightstand.

You're home, SIS?

She ran from room to room and then went into the kitchen to find sister at the kitchen table. The woman was asleep, his head in his hands and judging by the turned off laptop scattered across the table, the papers and the unfinished coffee, she again worked all night. In this woman's life was happening in the moment a lot of, basically all these experiences are related to work, and Harris is well understood and in any case not condemned sister, though this also occasionally happened. His dissatisfaction with judge Harris is usually expressed immediately and did not hesitate in expressions. Perhaps these two have inherited my mother's room.

"Does not itself saves" - not out loud said the Sara sighed sadly and patted her on the head. Adrian straightened up immediately, but literally five seconds later her face grimaced, and she began to knead the neck, which seems to be asleep, as sleep won her over faster than she was able to take a comfortable position for yourself.

\- Good morning, Adri!

\- No. And what are you doing up so early? – she asked, gathering the papers in one pile.

At other times your house not to catch me to talk to you need. What are you again worked all night? Look, just cut it wrong. How do you even go to a site like this? To be honest, JAX after a wild booze in the morning looks better. Maybe I'll take the day off?

\- Are you finished? Great. So stop trying to treat me, please. You see that I already boiled. If you have a burning desire to ride the sister on the brain, let's do this again, and I can't give you an exact guarantee that will allow you to do this. It's hard for me. I have a lot of work, an important thing that we can't reveal for the third month... And plus, each of your can't leave me alone. Unable to explain to him that with whom and how I spend my time is not his concern. And with whom he spends time - I don't care. We only had dinner once, and he himself is there something already invented.

Nervously sneer, Adrian walked away, starting to clean myself up and get ready for work. Her wardrobe was not rich in bright colors, and she almost never wore, believing that she's not a clown, and the profession does not allow. But if this happened, you only used concealer to hide the circles under her eyes, mascara to emphasize the eyes and subtle lipstick. In this he and Sarah were like. By the way, she doesn't eat Breakfast really, except that when you work comes to a sister or friend. Sarah called her to the table pretty soon, and while she was making coffee, Adrian opened the window, pulling out a packet. Striking behind-the-Zhigalko, she set fire to it, inhaling and puffing grey smoke dispersing in the cool air. In her lungs again gets the poison, and what to do? Bad habits always come back. Seemingly as an afterthought Sarah again told my sister about my doubts about my husband, that divorce is somehow delayed. And yet it seemed to her that he has something illegal cranks behind them.

\- And from me what do you want? So I followed him or something, I don't understand. If so, then she somehow. I already have enough problems.

"How about that From me what do you want?". I need your advice.

\- I'm afraid you won't like my advice. Don't stress yourself. And it will pass.

Sara poured coffee from the cezve into a small thermos, which Adrian usually takes with him to work and smiled slightly. Literally a minute later the woman's phone number vibrated and brought to the display name of the partner. She again heard the phrase so used to hearing:

\- There's a dead body - he said the man wants you here.

\- A corpse is a corpse. Once called and said "Harris, in the city of any murder, and I take your visyaki". Okay, on my way.

Dropping the call and stuffed the phone in his jacket pocket, Adrian sadly looked at her sister, making it clear that Breakfast is cancelled and she needs to leave.

\- We'll talk about it. Let's have lunch together today? Great! Shut the door herself.

Taking the flask, and, having kissed her on the cheek, Adrian took the bag from the bench, threw on a jacket and hastily left the apartment. New day - new opportunities and... Corpses.

\- It's time to meet the morning not just in Boston, but in Boston mental hospital. It was the first and last time I participate in your scams, Clark! Look for another idiot and I have better things to do. And the car, by the way, I have! What the hell is going on?

Maura hastily dressed, as she was soaked to the bone because she had the mouth of a suspect without transportation in such a heavy downpour. And the most funny thing in this situation was that this was not necessarily because his alibi was confirmed long ago, colleagues at work, security and the Secretary. John and Adrian personally checked that. Now on the scene have to go, but, having phoned to Harris, they agreed to meet directly at Jane, and together wait for its conclusion about the victim.

\- Well, I'm sorry! How did I know that this client is not interested in us anymore? They all did in my time off, and John let me know about it recently. Well, Maura!

The woman, using the time to spare, turn up the kitchen partner the pots of coffee and put to cook it. Turned out really ugly. Teri is well aware of this.

\- Watts, well my bad, I admit. An unfortunate mistake, better go have your coffee, I almost welded.

\- My only annoying bug was that I had contacted you. When I began to help you when you fired. Since you just got on my neck. This.

• And who said that being a detective is easy? It's pretty easy, but Mrs. Harris even more difficult – she has to gain respect from male colleagues. And not only her. But, anyway, she's a good COP, Despite being rude and sometimes ignores the rules.

On the way to the scene, Harris was in a small tube, and that path seemed to be endless, had to choose the most unusual, but fastest route. Most likely found the girl's body who disappeared a few days ago, although Adrian would like this at the moment is the least. Plus, she could not forget the robbery at the bar of a friend a few days ago. She first acted as a witness. At least the rain is gone...

\- Why you didn't have weapons, Harris?

\- I, you know, on weekends when I go for a drink with friends, forget about the fact that I'm a COP And what these assholes want? A gunfight like in the movies? "Thank God, among us was a COP". PF. By the way, I apologized, and what she was thinking, when arguing with a guy who has a gun pointed at her head? Yes, I know that your gun is always with you. You are the brightest example for all of us, John! Okay, not talk about it. It's the smell. Here that mice or what are you cooking?

\- Here near the dump, specifically asked you to come here so you don't waste your time and not trying to drive there. We have in place.

He quickly carried the woman to the scene, and began to enter in the course of the case, although information was not so much. After she asked to see the left wrist of the girl, which must be drawn tattoo feather. His glasses up, the woman concluded:

Is Sidney Clarke a missing girl. Not missing anymore... One thing is for sure, she's not related to our Clark.

\- What is all this? Will you look at that and not argue with me on the cause of death? Call.

\- I am a forensic scientist? I will more precisely tell Jane, when surveys. We'll argue another time. Near the body were found some correspondence which has'? What do you mean why? So, at least, it will be possible to find out which container was the body. Look, detective, Wilson, and I question Mr. frost. Then tell me, what's the story with surveillance, why Maura is so jerky.

Lunch with Sarah did not work, so how much time was spent on gathering information about the victim, and Jane didn't hurry, even when asked to accelerate with the examination of the victim. She was beaten to the point of exhaustion: had broken both cheekbones, bridge of nose... well, someone was really mad at her. But the husband of this lady crying well, I gotta give him that. Today Adrian and I decided to switch to John duty, as she had something planned, but to go unnoticed failed. She did not take a bag, as in her field of vision appeared the Isles detective from the robbery division.

\- I brought you lists of those who was late earlier, and I want you to look at.

\- Now is not the time!

\- It does not take much time. And I want to apologize for the other night. I just have never had the cops in front of witnesses. Perhaps I was a little pushy...I understand that you have a good reputation, but I already took the pictures. Just take a look.

\- Later, okay? I'm trying to solve a murder, among other things.

Mrs. Harris frowned, pulling on his jacket and black-rimmed glasses. The last time she had bad eyesight.

I'm trying to solve the case of the robbery of the bar your friend. You're a little tired or are you always like this?

\- I told you, I'll look later! I need to be in court. Goodbye.

With these words she took his bag and hurried away, along the way picking up Sarah's number with a proposal to turn the dinner into a family dinner.

The rain finally ended and more was pouring in buckets. It was Mrs. Harris on the arm. She smoked on the porch of the plot of one cigarette, while talking to Maura Watson – colleague, which is also none of the male colleagues did not take seriously, briefly discussed her interrogation, which took place an hour earlier, wished her a good shift and went to his car. Even a few minutes, she breathed in the cool air, and then sat behind the wheel, turned on my favorite radio station went home. Her evening, almost no different from some other days. Along the way she stopped at a supermarket and bought groceries to cook dinner and feed my sister, possibly a niece, but also lectures about the fact that if we eat some sandwiches and scones, you can earn gastritis, also to be fed. And standing in the mirror, she spoke to John. By the way, he was a partner Until they worked undercover. And when Adrian was just beginning his detective work, has become a good friend for her.. but that's weird that he didn't tell her all this when she was at the station. Ten minutes had passed.

\- John, well, leave me alone! I'm very tired, could we finish this later? Tomorrow, for example. If you ask me, you all write down, please, and I just don't have. Say what you want. You can use the default options. Horse or my Kingdom for this. In the aisles reasonable course. And thank you for help. While!

Tube already seemed endless, and Harris decided to shorten the route, circling her a few yards, and she soon left on a road leading directly to her house.

Park your car at the same place as always, Adrian quickly got out of the car, pulled out packages and tsokaya heels, hurried inside. Soon, the woman rose to the desired floor and, finally ,was home. Removing outerwear and shoes off and she went to the kitchen to put the food and little air. Though the street was cool, and the apartment at this time, it was terribly stuffy.

In the analysis of the products never took a lot of time, because it never gained a lot since she lives alone and eats once a day, and that is, do not eat, but this time bought three times because I didn't know how her apartment late Sarah. Once in the family of some ambiguities, it is possible that she wants to go live with her. Just had to change clothes and to have dinner. Yes, but that's Harris-he rarely cooks, but order food somewhere she's not wanted, she decided to treat daughter with her cooking.

And it hasn't even been an hour and a half before the bell rang on the door and Harris, wiping my hands with a towel, hurried to open, sneak peek through the peephole.

\- What kind of people! Adrian crossed his arms on his chest, letting the daughter in the apartment. Hey! Come on we need to Talk.

Going to the kitchen and turning off the stove, Harris poured coffee in the coffee pot and began to set the table, parallel to looking at a daughter who was clearly intrigued.

\- I spoke with John. He'd be happy to help, but... In General, specifically to monitor your pious, no one will, we just don't have time for this right now.

\- Adri, well, you're a detective, you know, all sorts of things for tricks special.

\- And you be the judge, - sarcastically smiled Harris. - If I used my connections and methods before, would know what mom's coming to visit my boyfriend for a long time and would have nailed him. Yes it would have passed even. Although the court would have acquitted me. It would be cool if treason were tried. And that like this bastard. .Change, and then we in homicide are plowing around the clock. Everything. Closing the topic. No work.

Adrian sympathetically smiled at his sister, but then changed drastically in the face.

\- Damn this leg I ever killing me. Maybe their relations will help me to get an x-ray queue? You said you have a friend doctor. Like after a broken leg came back to normal, but sometimes like ache... Maybe there is something together, huh?

\- Yes do not talk nonsense. You just spend days on the heels, and the load on the spine.

\- You and Jane spoke today? Well. Let's eat, okay? I'm very hungry. Go wash your hands.

Sarah nodded in agreement, but Adrian, after seeing his sister's gaze, he continued to set the table.


	4. Chapter 4

The woman's foot ached for a long, long time, and Adrian was already sorry that today she went to work. It is possible that immediately after the interrogation, she will go to the boss and ask for a day off to gain strength. Before the holiday, it's still very far away, and the forces will still be needed for it, because no one else has disclosed the matter. The man was not against only on one condition, if someone replaces her. Just who? There is no one to change on duty. Harris decided to deal with this later, and now she was going to the interrogation room, where Mr Clark had been waiting for her for a long time, clearly not understanding why he had been called here again, and the detective team, in turn, clearly understood that the meeting with this man was far away today Not the last. In any case, he needed to report how quickly the investigation was moving. Together with Harris John came to the interrogation room. Just in case. Who knows what to expect from this man, and from the well-being of a woman. Adrian walked limp and staggered. "The container where your wife's body was thrown is at the other end of the city." And the message sent to your phone is sent from the same area. "Is that all you learned?" Not much. She had an affair. I did not think that this is so important an detail to report this when we first met. Now that she is gone, I do not want to remember such things. "Okay, just tell me the name of the person she was having an affair with." Harris tossed her leg to her leg, so she could sit more and make notes on the pad. "Matthew ... Matthew Worth." "Do you know where he lives?" Maybe you know where he works? - In the business center. I'll write you the address. Look, if you need to search my house or office, then just say so. "Did you hear everything?" "Adrian shot her eyes at her partner. "You'll go to the address they tell you." Thank you, for now that's all. And you know what, in a business like this, you need to know everything about the victim, so the guys will take advantage of your offer. Immediately after the questioning, Adrian went home, and Mora and John began to check Mr. Clark's testimony. This is so strange, but they still do not know the place of the murder. Usually this is revealed in a few minutes, but here ... Another plus of the fact that Harris lives alone - she can enjoy solitude and silence, not only for personal, but also for working purposes. Be that as it may, she is a workaholic, and any time off comes to an end with reading. Reading new cases. If only her situation has not worsened, because she still does not sit out on the sick-list. And if her car is taken by her sister, she jumps to the site on one leg. He'll put on his heels too. Now Harris changed into more comfortable home clothes, welded strong coffee and moved to the living room, creating an ideal working atmosphere. And to work in such silence is a pleasure. Having put a pack of cigarettes and a lighter next to the mug, the woman wrapped herself in a warm blanket, stretched her legs on the coffee table, taking a sip from the mug, and began to study the documents that had not been examined. Adrian did not even imagine that she had accumulated so much. "We need to transport all this to the site," she said, not out loud, leafing through the page. In the same situation Mrs. Harris stayed for about three hours. A mug of coffee had long since emptied, and the woman's eyes were sticky with fatigue. Without even noticing, she began to fall asleep, not letting go of the folder and not taking off her glasses in a black frame. Soon the phone's trill woke the woman, and she slowly opened her eyes, trying to understand where the signal was coming from. The phone rang in the room, she had to get up to answer the call. "What are you ringing for, my friend?" Did you see any information? M, detained this bastard. Great, then, the case can be considered closed, and completely give up the power to kill Sidney Clark. Yes, of course, we will note. Come! Having finished with the work, Jane Smith went down to her colleagues, as she was also going to go to Adrian, but no one was particularly in a hurry to come forward. Then she sat down in the working chair Harris and scrolled it several times. Teri finished the report, saying that she needed another five minutes, and Mora was already adjusting her makeup. "Well, are you waiting for a long time?" Clark, your five minutes have passed. How in general are not you ashamed? Accelerate. The woman sniffed, looking at the double frame for photos, in which was inserted a photo with Sarah, and another photo was shared. Since the New Year's corporate. It was a good time. It was a good company, it's a pity that now many who are in this photo are no more. More precisely not in this department. Many have received the translation, and now they serve elsewhere, and some have started a simple civil life altogether, leaving a high post. When the detectives finally finished with their own affairs and had already left their jobs, like the hoarse male voice of a man walking toward them in the company of a man who was almost no older than Mora. That is, he was no more than forty. Thirty-five, maybe. He was holding a box of medium size. It was with this once came here Adrian Harris. - Everyone stay in their places, I did not let anyone go! I need


End file.
